


Happy Birthday, Short-Ass

by Nerd_Queen, seriousfangirl97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ENJOY IT, F/M, So merry christmas!, enjoy the fluff, its pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's never liked his birthday. would anything ever change his mindset on this special day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Short-Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written between Nerd_Queen and myself. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope we can collaborate much more in the future!!

Levi hates his birthday. Always has, always will. Maybe it's the fact that he was born on Christmas, where everyone is so happy and jolly, or maybe he just hates it. He didn't know why exactly, he just did.

He steps outside of the stables, which he was just cleaning, because the horses needed to be handled the same way as their human counterparts.

The cold sends a shiver down his spine, causing him to wrap his cloak around him tighter. He tries to ignore it all. The cheeriness. The drunken songs of fellow soldiers. The sweet smell of mulled wine, almost too sweet.

Jaeger stumbles about, near the mess hall. He sees Levi.

"CAPTAIN!" He yells, despite the fact that they are roughly ten metres apart. "HEY CAPTAIN!"

Levi marched over to him, ready to make him shut up, then he realises the boy is drunk.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking wine, Jaeger?" "A-Aren't you a-hic! Little short to get on a horse?" He drawls, bending down to Levi's height, allowing him to smell the sweet spices and red wine that he's been guzzling.

"Ooh ssshiit!" Drawls Kirschtein, stumbling out of the hall and flopping onto Jaeger. "Thee sass-lord has been ssaasssseded."

"HAH!" Eren yelled out.

"You're my best friend man, but I ssstilll hate your gutsss."

"And you're like, my bro, but I ssstilll wanna kick your teeth in."

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. Idiots. Why did he pick those two again? Right. Because Kirschtein had high scores and was a born leader and Erwin forced Levi to have that goddamn shifter brat on his squad. They both showed promise, yet they acted like complete morons around each other when they weren't in a life or death situation.

"LET ME RIDE YOU!" Yelled Jaeger, jumping onto Kirschtein's back, causing the older boy to fall into the snow. He dragged himself up, only for the emerald eyed brat to leap onto his back once more.

"IM NOT A FUCKING HORSE!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"GET OFF MY FUCKING BACK!"

Levi sighed in dismay and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming along. Mike was going to pay for getting them this drunk.

Meanwhile, Hange Zoë was sitting in the mess hall, laughing and drinking with her fellow squad leaders. She sighed, then grinned at one of the squad leaders, shaking her head enthusiastically. "No, no, Flagon...I'm sure you could definitely beat Gelger at a drinking competition..."

Hange had glanced over at Mike, as he entered the hall, walking over to Hange. She sighed, seeing the expression on his face was enough to know that she'd have to leave the comfort of the table of half drunken soldiers. Good.

She stood up and hastily made her way to Mike. "Outside?"

He nodded before grabbing a bottle of rum, heading back out of the mess hall, mumbling. "It reeks in here...I don't know how you can handle it, Zoë..."

Hange let a short laugh out before stepping out of the mess hall, walking out to the nearest exit.

Once outside, she took a deep breath of frosty air, breathing out happily.

"Now where do I find a shorty in a field of mounds of plowed snow on Christmas Eve? The horse stables!" She began to trudge through a mixture of crisp, white snow and trampled, dirt colored aftermath. Holding onto the wall of the Survey Corps' castle, Hange walked towards the stables, slipping slightly when she didn't have anything nearby to offer her support.

She spotted Levi and a small dark mound at his feet, her eyes widening slightly. She began to run, falling down once before getting back up to run, reaching Levi a moment later. "Levi... Please tell me you didn't hurt them?"

"Jaeger and Kirschtein? No. They're just drunk off their asses. Jaeger tried to ride Kirschtein before they fell over and passed out."

"That sounds hilarious!"

"Everything's hilarious to you, four eyes." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We should get them back to the barracks."

"They chose to get drunk off their asses. I'm not moving them. You can, but there's no way in hell I'm moving them."

"Why must you be so cold Levi? It's christmas! The season of giving!"

"We give humanity another day of security within these godforsaken walls everyday, shit-for-brains. I'm not giving anything else."

"Ah. You're as cold as the weather Levi." She sighed.

"Eren? Eren? Where are you?" Came a voice. Mikasa. Eren's adopted sister, Levi's third cousin once removed and Eren's bodyguard, if the scientist remembered correctly. Her head jerked sharply in their direction, causing her relatively short raven hair to swish as the pair were met with two granite coloured eyes. "Eren!" She ran over to the small group, kneeling by the unconscious titan shifter. "You!" Her head jerked into the direction of Levi. "What did you do to him you little-"

"Relax Mikasa. He just passed out from too much wine. Mike's doing." Hange said cautiously, glancing over at both Levi and Mikasa. Without a word, the Eurasian girl slung the Unconscious boy over her shoulder and left the stable, glaring at Levi.

"What about Jean?" Hange said Exasperatedly, looking over at Levi then at the unconscious teen.

"Like I said... I'm not helping... He's probably drooling or some shit..." Hange nodded, helping Jean stand up and after a moment of prepping, slung him over her shoulders.

"D'you think you can open the doors for me, short stuff?"

Levi clicked his tongue, closing the stable doors and walking ahead of the pair, Hange smiling as she stood in place for a moment.

"Well, shit for brains? Are you going to stand in the cold and get damn frost bite?"

She came out of her reverie, chuckling and rushing carefully behind Levi. "who knew these kids weighed so much? "

Levi glanced back at Hange, frowning. " Listen, four eyes...I'm not in the mood for small ta- "

Hange stopped in place, staring at Levi who now was head first I'm a mound of snow."Damn, Levi... Humanity's strongest is now humanity's snowiest.~"

Levi stood up from the snow, dusting of any excess powder, frowning. "I fucking hate the snow... I hate this season and I fucking hate Christmas..." Levi huffed, and rushed off to his bedroom, leaving Hange and Jean outside.

Hange frowned, heading back inside, struggling slightly to open the doors.

Storming to his quarters, Levi tore his door open and slammed it behind him, instantly shedding his cloak, jacket, boots and maneuver harness.

"Fucking hate winter… fucking hate snow… fucking hate Christmas…" he grumbled under his breath. He walked to his bathroom quickly and started to prepare a bath. As soon as the water was heated, he poured it into the tub and started to shed the rest of his attire. He yanked off his wet cravat and threw it into the laundry basket, followed by his shirt, undershirt, jeans and undershorts. He climbed into the hot bath, feeling the heated water envelope his icy bare skin. He let out an almost sigh of relief at this. He grabbed his soap and started to cleanse himself.

While our dear little captain was enjoying his hot bath, our beloved scientist is still dragged the unconscious horse face back to his shared quarters.

"Oof... What makes you damn kids… s'fuckin'-Ugh. Heavy?" She got a snore and a muttering of "Mikasa…" in reply.

Now, which room was it? Shit, she hoped she was in the right hall. They were in Eld and Günther's old room right? Yeah. She was in the right place. She stopped at the third door down and knocked. The door was answered by a boy, he had wide grey eyes and a shaved head. Hah! I never noticed how this kid's shorter than Short-ass McGrumpypants, she thought to herself.

"Whaddya want- oh. Squad Leader Hange. What brings you here?" Connie asked, speaking somewhat more formally than he had initially began.

"I-uh. Have a delivery for you." 

"Huh? A delivery?" He poked his head back in the door.

"Sash? What'd you get me?!"

"I didn't get you anything." Sasha said, her voice slightly ringing out into the hall.

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, yeah, I got you something, but I'm pretty sure this isn't it."

"Unngh…" groaned Jean over Hange's shoulder.

"I got you a semi-conscious Jean!" Grinned Hange, handing the boy to his roommate.

"Gee. Thanks. It's what I always wanted…" Connie said, taking Jean inside and dumping him on the bottom bunk.

"What happened?" Asked Sasha.

"He over-did it on the mulled wine." Hange said as she caught her breath.

"Lets get married Mikasa…" Jean had murmured drunkenly.

"Sounds like Squad-Leader Mike got him to drink against Ymir… it never goes down well when Jean enters drinking competitions." Muttered Connie.

"Poor horsie." Sasha said softly.

"Thanks for bringing him here Squad Leader." Connie said, slightly annoyed about having to tend to a drunken Jean.

"It was nothing."

"Merry Christmas!" Sasha said happily, poking Jean's side

"Merry Christmas, you two!" She smiled, waving before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Hange dusted her hands, stretching slightly. "Whew~ now to find the shorty... again... Hmm...maybe I can take some of his good rum. It is the season of giving!~" She smiled, walking off in the direction of the veterans' corridor. She walked over to Levi's door, pressing her ear to its cold surface before quietly opening it, stepping in silently.

Inside, she walked around silently, picking up a glass and pouring a bit of rum into it. She sat on Levi's desk, her eyes widening when she realized Levi's birthday was in an hour or two. "Holy shit..."

It wasn't her fault she had forgotten. It was simply because she had been occupied with handling paperwork throughout the day and more recently, dealing with their drunken comrades. She drank her rum, groaning quietly, feeling the burn of the drink down her throat.

Levi left the bathroom, a fresh, warm towel wrapped around his waist, to go search for some warm, dry clothing. Normally, he'd just drop the towel and rummage around for spare clothes and deal with the towel later, but the towel was warm, and the rest of the world was cold.

"Holy shit…" came a voice. Hange sat on his desk, which he had just fucking cleaned an hour ago, a glass containing a brown liquor in one hand, a rum bottle in the other. Wait a minute. That was his rum. His good rum. The one that cost him nearly a quarter of his salary.

"What the hell four-eyes? Get out of my room!" He snapped at his intruder, feeling uncomfortable and marginally pissed off at the scientist.

Honestly, that damn eccentric woman must have no understanding of social norms. She smiled and he felt her eyes trail down his body, eying him like a predator would prey. She blushed like a young recruit, jumped off his desk and left without another word, closing the door behind her, taking his rum with her.

"Damn woman…" he muttered under his breath, selecting a dark pair of trousers and a soft, long-sleeved cotton jumper to match.

He returned to the bathroom and hung his towel to dry, the most recent scene replaying in his head. Was she… blushing? As much as he hated to admit it, Levi loved that damn woman. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her nose, her lips and surprisingly white teeth, her beautiful long legs. There was no denying it, he loved her, with her quirks and all. She made his chest grow tight and his stomach knot and sometimes, turn his tongue to rubber. He loved all of her. But… he just couldn't say it. He was worried that she would take it as a joke, or would feel the same way, or would be having an affair with that smug, blond haired commander with eyebrows bigger than his brain. (Sure, Erwin and Levi were friends, but even Levi can become a bit of a green monster) Growing up, Levi was taught the emotion was a sign of weakness and he should contain it at all costs. Kenny had prepared him for next to everything, surviving the underground, surviving alone, how to use 3DMG, how to outsmart the Military Police and more, but he hadn't been prepared for love. He was taught that love was stupid and childish and a waste of his time and he shouldn't get distracted from his goals. But she was one of them. He gripped the towel tightly, almost ripping it from the hook it was hung on. Why must he suffer from such emotional incompetence… why?

A knock at the door.

"Hey shorty! You decent?" Hange leaned against the door, finishing her glass of rum. She knocked a few more times before the door was opened, causing her to fall back. The rum was snatched from her grip, a bit of mumbling heard above her.

"Are you just going to lay there drunk or are you going to get inside, shitty glasses?"

"I'm not drunk, you short maid..."

"What the hell did you call me?" She stood up, grinning.

"Short. Maid." She stepped passed him, chuckling.

"You're a giant slob..."

Hange smiled, looking back at Levi curiously as she sat down, "Alright, I'm a giant slob, you're a short maid. Tell me exactly why you're upset, Levi Ackerman. It's your birthday in about an hour. What makes you so cranky about it?"

Levi crossed his arms, glaring at her before walking over to his table and pouring a glass of rum. "Leave me be, four eyes... You never asked before..."

"That's because you always lock yourself up in here. It's almost been nine years since we've met, Levi. Every year is the same shit."

Levi drank his rum, taking note in the edge in her voice. "Except for this year..."

Hange shivered slightly, a light blush on her cheeks. She took note how the tone in his voice got softer, and how it affected her. She shook her head slightly, setting down the glass, crossing her legs and arms. "We got to win this damn war... And gained so much knowledge from it."

Levi took a gulp of his rum. "We got our freedom back."

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Hange remembered why she even wanted to find him in the first place, earlier this evening. "Come with me." She told him, grasping his hand tightly.

"Fuck no. It's freezing, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"Nope. You're coming with me." Before he could protest, she yanked his arm and pulled him through the door.

"Let me go, you four eyed-"

"Its not much further, my tiny comrade!"

"You're drunk."

"I'm not."

"Then why the hell are you taking me to your room?"

"No time for questions." She stopped.

"We're here!~" she sang, kicking open her door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!" Came a shout, making him jump.

Mike, Erwin and Nanaba were stood in Hange's room, grinning like the idiots they were. A banner was hung across the room with the words; 'Happy Birthday Levi' painted onto it in blotchy blue ink. A bottle of champagne sat on Hange's desk, along with five glasses and a few packages wrapped in red paper. The short, grumpy captain couldn't help but smile slightly.

"So this is what you've been bothering me about this entire evening?"

"Mhm!" She said grinning widely and nodding enthusiastically.

"You're an idiot." He sighed.

"we're all fucking idiots." Mike said sarcastically.

"Everybody! Operation group hug!" Nanaba said, smirking

"What?" Levi looked around, confusedly.

Hange wrapped him in a hug, followed by Erwin, Nanaba and lastly Mike.

He didn't really want a hug, but he wasn't against it. The warmth and comfort of another being was nice, for once.

He was smiling. Happy even. And that made Hange happy. He'd been such a grump for nearly ten years, locking himself away in his room the split second someone brought out the Christmas wreaths. Even though he was happy, she didn't know why he hated his birthday so much, and it bugged her. They had stopped hugging and that left her alone with her thoughts. The hatred or detestation of a certain day is normally triggered by a bad memory or trauma that happened on that day. For example, she hated the twenty-seventh of July, because that was the day of the mission that one of her closest friends died on, back when she was a trainee. So why? Why did Levi hate his birthday so? Her thoughts were interrupted with a loud pop from Erwin removing the cork in the champagne bottle and was now pouring it for them.

Hange came out of her reverie and hugged Levi once more, and surprisingly he let her. They parted from the hug a short moment later, Hange clinging onto him a bit longer before letting go, smiling sheepishly. Levi raised a brow, yet dismissed any thoughts. There's no way she liked him, right? It was more likely she had a secret thing with Erwin or maybe even Moblit.

Hange pulled him over to her desk and smiled, showing him a birthday cake. "This was made thanks to Mike and Nanaba! They worked really hard on it. They were nice enough to let me draw on it.~ "

Levi raised a brow, looking down at the crudely drawn version of his face. "It's nice, thanks you two."

Hange pouted.

"As for you and your shitty drawing....not bad." He glanced away, blushing lightly. Hange giggled, causing Erwin and Mike to raise their brows. W

ait Hange Zoë just giggled?! Yup... and Levi's blushing?!

"Looks like Erwin was going to win that bet after all, Mike.~" Nanaba whispered, laughing quietly.

"Damn it…" grumbled Mike under his breath.

"What're you idiots looking at?" Asked Levi, a hint of laughter in his otherwise bored tone.

"Oh, nothing~" giggled Nanaba.

"Nothing at all." Erwin said calmly, flashing a small smirk at Mike, who flipped him off.

"Nana, what're you hiding?" Questioned Hange, hands on her hips.

"Nothiiing~" she smiled sweetly.

"Nanaba Hendricks, I have known you since you were fourteen and a half, what is goin' on missy?"

"Well-" Mike began, but the gigantic squad-leader was unable to finish his sentence because Nanaba pulled him down for a kiss. She pulled back after a minute, causing a dizzy Mike to almost fall onto Erwin.

"That drunk already? You fucking lightweight, Mike."

"I'm not drunk, just a bit dizzy."

"Sorry~" giggled Nanaba.

"You're really not."

"Snagging a kiss from a handsome Squad-Leader like you, no apologies there cutie." Nanaba said quietly as she bit her lip.

Mike blushed. "Well, uh-"

"Hey! It's Levi's birthday, not yours." Hange had shouted, exasperated.

"Sorry." Mike mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, I appreciate the effort, and I can't thank you enough, but I'm tired and its late…" Levi said trying to get out of the room.

"Excuses, excuses my friend! Lets have some cake and booze!" Hange grinned, slapping him on the back.

The cake was nice enough, light and airy with a good helping of whipped cream. A bit messy for Levi's liking but hey, it was pretty fucking delicious.

Erwin handed him one of the packages. "Open it."

Levi gently undid the gold ribbon, setting it aside. He carefully removed the scarlet wrapping paper, placing it on Hange's desk, next to the ribbon.

"Those are from me. Hange said they'd be a good idea." Mike explained. In the small box were a bottle of bleach and some new cleaning linens.

"Thanks. I've been needing those." He replied with a small smile.

"This one's from me." Nanaba said, handing Levi another red package. He removed the paper and set it aside, revealing a book. It was fairly small with a bright yellow cover and '101 shit jokes' written across the cover in bold brown letters. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Levi asked exasperatedly.

Nanaba   "What? You make 'em all the time!"

"It was one time."

"It really wasn't."

"Thanks for the gift, anyway."

The third gift was from Erwin. He could feel a cold metal box beneath the brightly coloured paper. Or was it a canister? Was it tea? He hurriedly removed the wrapping paper to reveal that it was tea. A large canister of A grade black tea!

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"That tea shop in wall Sina. The really fancy one."

"How much did this cost you?" Erwin lifted up his right arm, or what was left of it. "An arm and a leg. Well, just an arm." "

You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

He set down the tea next to the other presents.

"Ooh! Ooh! Open mine!" Squealed Hange, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Calm down, four eyes, I'll open it. And stopping doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Jumping up and down like an excitable puppy. It's annoying."

"Sorry..."

The last package was soft and kind of lumpy. Was it a dead animal? His skin began to crawl as he shakily removed the wrapping paper. It was an angel. A crotched angel, with flowing raven hair and small silver buttons for eyes. It had a warm smile, sewn on with pink thread. It looked just like…

"Mama…" he said softly.

Hange gave him a small smile.

"How did you...?"

"I found a drawing of her on your desk. It wasn't Moblit's level of skill, but it was pretty realistic. So, I may have taken it and made you this, to remind you that she's always with you."

The next thing she knew, she'd been wrapped in a tight hug by humanity's strongest soldier.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Hange smiled, wrapping her arms around Levi, closing her eyes. Seeing the genuine smile on Levi had made Hange's face heat up considerably.

"Levi… uh, you can put me down now…" Hange laughed lightly. He gently put her down and let go.

"S-Sorry…" he stammered.

"Did I hurt you?" Levi had asked, slightly worried

"N-No… I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty strong, I could've easily-"

"It's fine. Really." She said with a warm smile, putting her hand on his. He blushed lightly at the contact.

"Hey! We can't forget the last one, can we?" Grinned Erwin, pushing the final gift towards him. It was a large red box with a golden bow on the top and a tag with 'To: Levi' written on it in Moblit's handwriting. He tugged loose the knot of the bow, gently pulling the ribbon from the box. He lifted off the top and set it aside, peeking inside the box. Inside was a tea set. Handcrafted and painted with intricate designs of flowers and vines, twisting and curling along the gold painted rim of the cup. Inside one of the tea cups was a small piece of parchment with a wax seal, the wings of freedom imprinted onto the dark red wax. He reached into the box, plucking the parchment from the cup and separating the parchment from the wax. Writing in a curled, flowing text marred the clear parchment.

Levi,  
You are small, but strong  
Careless and caring,  
The storm and the calm beforehand, all in one.  
You always wear the same bored mask, as if everything is tedious and pointless, and you smile so rarely, but when you do it has the radiance of the sun.  
You calm my rages,  
You soothe my pain.  
You help me get past the screams of death again and again.  
You're kind when you want to be,  
Harsh when you have to be, even though sometimes you go overboard.  
You put on a tough guy façade,  
Don't let anyone see that you're scarred,  
And sometimes you even forget that you too, are human.  
You hide behind a mask,  
Let people think you're an ass,  
When you are not.  
The war is over,  
We can go home.  
Words cannot describe how much it pains me to see you alone.  
Don't lock yourself away,  
After all,  
It is your birthday,  
And we wanted to show that we care about you a lot.

Levi bit his lip, blinking a few times, staring at the tea set. He sat down, picking a teacup delicately, looking up at Hange, who was staring back at him, blushing. He placed the teacup back in the box, slowly closing it, a smile on his face. "You have a question?"

"Is it alright that I ask why you dislike your birthday so much?"

"Where's that drawing?"

"Over by my lamp..."

Levi took the drawing and his angel doll, and grabbed Hange's hand as he walked out of the room, Erwin smirking as Mike began counting the money he lost to Erwin. Nanaba chuckled, sipping on her drink.

Levi dragged Hange down the hall to his room, closing the door behind them. He placed the drawing neatly on his desk, lit the lantern by on his desk, then sat on his bed, sighing as he patted the space beside him. Hange walked over to him and sat down, facing him.

"W-Well... Why don't you like your birthday, shorty?"

Levi looked down at his hands, holding the angel in his hands, a tear dropping  
From his left eye, visible to Hange. Hange hugged him, rubbing his back gently.

"Levi I-I'm sorry... You don't have to answer."

  
He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It was the same day _she_ died... The day I stopped smiling... The first day I felt alone. "

Hange gasped quietly feeling him hug her, closing her eyes as she spoke quietly, taking in his cologne. "You aren't alone anymore... Y-you have me... A-and Mike, Nana and Erwin!..."

  
"I guess so…" he chuckled softly.

"But d'you… ever feel… alone…? Even when you're surrounded by people? By loved ones?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sometimes."

"I'm not good with people." He mumbled into her collar.

She pulled back, laughing. "Yeah, no shit."

He wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Hey, I'm the one who's meant to be crying. Not you."

"Sorry." She smiled.

She pulled off her glasses and wiped them on her sleeve. Her eyes. They were so beautiful as the warm hazel glinted in the dim light of the oil lamp.

"How did she…?" She asked.

"If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't really know what it was. She was a prostitute, so it could've been an infection from one of her clients. It could've been starvation, she gave all the food to me after all. I just remember her being so frail… and tired. I remember waking up that morning… not feeling her warmth. Pale, lifeless. She was dead. Three days…" He took a shaky breath.

"Three days I was left with her rotting corpse. No food. No water. Just me and the corpse."

"Levi… you can stop… you don't need to say anymore." She said softly, rubbing his back.

"I said too much, didn't I?"

"You said just enough."

"Hey, are you guys fucking?" Asked a drunk Erwin, poking his head through the door.

"They better not be." Muttered Mike on the other side of the wall.

"A loss is a loss Mike, no matter how big or small." Came Nanaba's soft voice.

"Aw. I could've got myself 'nother bolo, maybe some eyebrow powder…"

"How about a lesson in privacy?" Growled Levi, the tenderness of the moment forgotten.

Hange began to laugh, blushing brightly. "Wh-What the hell are you three going on about? "

"Did Erwin ask us if we were fucking? Eyebrow bastard are you fucking drunk?" Levi held onto his angel doll closely as he stood up, Hange standing up with him.

"wanna go back and get more champagne?" Levi nodded sighing and pushing past mike and Erwin.

Nanaba chuckled, pulling Hange aside. "Did you two kiss?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?! Of course not!!" Hange rushed off to her room, nanaba following behind as she tugged Mike and Erwin along. "Drunk jerks..."

Levi jiggled Hange's doorknob, frowning when the door didn't budge. "Hange your door's locked..."

"Huh... Nanaba did you lock the door? " Nanaba giggled, nodding.

"I had to do my part Hange."

"What do you- holy shit...Levi... Look up." Hange said, her face flushed bright red.

Levi looked up at the mistletoe hanging over their heads, his face growing as red hot as Hange's.

"W-well...shit uh..."

Hange bit her lip before she leaned down, tilted Levi's chin up, and closed her eyes, kissing him gently. Levi's eyes widening before closing, kissing her back. He used his free hand to hold her by her waist. Hange pulled away from the kiss, her hands gripping Levi's shirt.

Erwin yelled out "Finally! In your hic-damn face Mike!"

"D-damn~ I always wanted to do that..." Hange spoke quietly, glancing from his eyes to his lips.

Levi blushed nodding. "I wanted to...do that for a while now... Actually I...uh shit I don't find you as shitty as the others..."

Hange giggled, flattening her palms against his shirt. "I really like you too, Levi.~ "

Nanaba stepped between them, unlocking Hange's door, giggling. "we'll get out of your way, soon.~ I just have to get Erwin and Mike to their rooms."

Hange giggled. "Maybe you'll get another kiss from Mike~" Nanaba blushed brightly, squeaking as Mike picked up Nanaba, and held Erwin's arm.

"I'm not drunk yet, Nana... Have fun you two." Mike chuckled as he walked away, in the direction of Erwin's room.

Hange entered her bedroom, Levi trailing behind her. "so um... H-How long have you felt this way, shorty?"

Levi plopped down on her bed. "I said for a while now... I don't know... When I got to know you, I guess..."

Hange giggled, nodding as she sat beside him. "Well...I was intrigued by you since Erwin first brought you into the corps. But I think I started getting feelings for you around six, maybe seven years ago... To think we wasted all that time hiding our feelings and thinking the other wasn't interested..."

Levi nodded, leaning closer to her, kissing her cheek. "...Might as well make up for that time lost, eh four eyes?~"

Hange smiled, leaning against him, Levi pulling her into a kiss. She pulled away a moment later. "Happy birthday, short ass."

Levi smirked as he closed the space between their lips, kissing her gently, holding onto his angel doll.

 

And thus, it was a happy birthday for our lovable short ass. A day he had thought would never be happy became a day to look forward to every year.


End file.
